cellar_doorfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Innate Magical Talents and Abilities If your character has a special ability, it comes to them naturally, you do not have to be a magic user of any kind to be born with a magical talent, and though some of these can be done with spells, the natural ability is always stronger than any spell could be. For a complete list please see: Special Abilities Elemental Magic Elemental Magic comes in many different forms and is the only magic besides special abilities that cannot be taught to those who are not born with the ability to manipulate that specific element. For more information please see: each individual elemental. Types of Elemental Magic * Fire * Air * Water * Earth/Nature * Lightning * Metal * Shadow/Dark * Light Potions A potion is a magical medicine, drug in liquid form. It is used for various motives including the healing, bewitching or poisoning of people. Click here for a list of known potions. Spells A spell is a one-time magical effect brought into being, by a magic user. A spell could consist of a ritual action, a set of words, a verse, or any combination of these. While the majority of spells consist of specific ingredients and ritualistic actions, some spells only require a verbal recitation. It is known that whenever a person casts a spell, it strengthens their overall magical abilities. This is what builds a person's residual power, each time a person casts a spell, it strengthens their magical muscles. For those who exercise these powers daily and properly, they can eventually become extremely strong in spellwork. Visual magic will appear as energy the same color of the casters aura. This magical energy can also been seen by those with the ability to view magical residues. Since so many spells require specific ingredients, magic users frequently prepare for them ahead of time with Spell Satchels to hold the combined ingredients. Click here for a list of known spells. Spirit Animal Magic Every person, human, oracle, or witch, whether they know it or not, has a spirit animal. You can awaken your spirit animal which is a part of your subconscious, but separate from you at the same time. You can communicate with it telepathically and eventually it can teach you how to speak the language of its species. Those with more experience can bring their spirit animal out into the real world and even send it on missions. The most experienced can transform into the same animal as their spirit animal. They are in fact an embodiment of specific character traits in you and the more you accept and nurture those characteristics in yourself, the stronger your relationship (and therefore your) spirit animal will become. If sent on a mission, while your spirit animal is away, you will find that those traits are much less pronounced and the longer your spirit animal is away from you, the harder it will be to access those traits within yourself at all. Werewolves do not have a spirit animal, if you are bitten after discovering your spirit animal, you lose it, the wolf actually kills it and you feel it die. In the bio form just write wolf or N/A as your spirit animal and make sure you read the special note on Magical Stats. Click here for a list of Spirit Animals Dream Travel Dream travel is common amongst the witches and is taught to everyone, including children, as soon as they can learn. In the Coalition, it is much more rare. Those with the ability to dream lucidly become Dream Walkers and it is rarely taught to those who don't come by the ability naturally. For more information please see: Dream Travel.